icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1935-36 OHA Junior B Groupings
This is a list of 1935-36 Ontario Hockey Association Junior B Groupings Group 1 Section A Kingston (Won), Belleville, Gananoque, Queen's University, Royal Military College (withdrew January 10). Standings unavailable. Section B Tweed (only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Kingston' beat Tweed 11 goals to 7 (8-4, 3-3) Group 2-3 Teams Peterborough, Port Perry, Oshawa, Bowmanville, Cobourg, Lindsay. Standings unavailable. Quarter Final 2 games total goals *'Bowmanville' beat Cobourg 12 goals to 10 (7-4, 5-6) Semi Finals 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' beat Oshawa 11 goals to 5 (4-2, 7-3) *'Port Perry' beat Bowmanville 21 goals to 6 (5-5, 16-1) Final 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' beat Port Perry 14 goals to 11 (6-5, 8-6) Group 4 Standings #Toronto Dukes #Aurora #Stouffville #East York #Scarborough Statistics unavailable. Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Aurora' beat Stouffville 7 goals to 4 (1-3, 6-1) Final Best of 3 *'Toronto Dukes' beat Aurora 2 wins to none (9-2, 5-2) Group 5 Toronto Schools Standings Final 2 games total goals *'St. Michael's' beat Upper Canada 11 goals to 4 (3-2, 8-2) Group 6 Toronto Standings Semi Finals 2 games total goals *'Beaches Olympics' beat Mimico 16 goals to 9 (10-2, 6-7) *'Crusaders' beat Columbus Boys 7 goals to 6 (5-3, 2-3) Final Best of 3 *'Beaches Olympics' beat Crusaders 2 wins to none (3-2, 7-3) Consolation Final Sudden death *'Mimico 10' Columbus Boys 3 5th vs. 6th place 2 games total goals *'Blue Crusaders' beat St. Pats Cardinals 4 goals to 1 (2-1, 2-0) Playoff Standings #'Beaches Olympics' #Crusaders #Mimico #Columbus Boys #Blue Crusaders #St. Pats Cardinals Group 7 Standings Final 2 games total goals *'Guelph' beat Elora 13 goals to 4 (8-1, 5-3) Group 8 Standings Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Brantford' beat Waterloo 5 goals to 3 (3-2, 2-1) Final Best of 3 *'Brantford' beat Galt 2 wins to 1 (0-1, 4-2, 2-1) Group 9 Standings Final 2 games total goals Hagersville beat Paris 5 goals to 2 (2-1, 3-1) Group 10 Teams Stratford (Won), St. Marys, Goderich, Seaforth Statistics unavailble. Group 11 Teams Collingwood, Owen Sound, Stayner, Meaford Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Collingwood' beat Owen Sound 9 goals to 6 (6-3, 3-3) Group 12 Standings Coldwater dropped out on January 28th. Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie' beat Midland 16 goals to 9 (3-4, 4-3, 9-2) Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie' beat Orillia 9 goals to 7 (5-4, 4-5) Group 13 Teams Bracebridge (won), Gravenhurst, Huntsville (dropped out Feb. 1) Standings unavailable. Group 14 Assumption College (only team) Group 15 Niagara District League Teams St. Catharines Crystals, Port Dalhousie Lakesides, Thorold Mountaineers, Niagara Hornets, Stamford Bangards Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'St. Catharines' beat Port Dalhousie 7 goals to 4 (2-3, 5-1) Group 16 Hamilton City League Won by Hamilton Legion. Team Photos 35-36SMBuz.jpg|St. Michael's Buzzers 35-36GueML.jpg|Guelph 35-36OrilliaJrB.jpg|Orillia 35-36BarColtsJrB.jpg|Barrie 35-36QueensUJrB.jpg|Queen's University Game Ads 35-36OHAJrG7TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Varsity Arena 35-36OHAJrBG6VarsityGameAd.jpg|Group 6 @ Varsity Arena See Also All Group winners advanced to the 1935-36 Sutherland Cup Championship. List of OHA Junior B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1936 in hockey